


Come back to me …

by Elyssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssa/pseuds/Elyssa
Summary: Trois ans après la guerre, trois ans après la victoire, Harry fut enfin retrouver. Son corps meurtri, son esprit détruit, Harry ne réagit plus, il reste le regard fixant le vide. La sécurité d’Harry est confié à une famille puissante qui peu à peu, va tout faire pour le ramener.





	Come back to me …

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit en français

Disclamer : Le monde d’Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m’appartiennent.

.  
.  
– Come-back to me –  
.  
.  
Le vent glisse doucement sur mon visage. J’aime ces instants de paix, une paix comme je n’en ai jamais connue. D’aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n’ai jamais eu une belle vie, du moins, je crois. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je n’ai pas le souvenir de ma vie d’avant, juste des flashs que je ne comprends pas. Pourtant ça ne me dérange pas, ici je me sens bien, en sécurité. A l’ombre du grand Saule, je plonge mon regard à l’horizon. L’eau du lac est paisible. La forêt est silencieuse. Rien ne vient troubler le calme de ce lieu. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie le moment. Tranquillement, je m’endors.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Vraiment, comment la vie peut-elle être si injuste ? Un garçon qui à tout sacrifié pour débarrasser le monde sorcier du plus grand Mage noir, disparue depuis trois ans maintenant, retrouvé à moitié mort à l’autre bout du monde et aujourd’hui et on me demande de m’en occuper. Oui, vraiment, la vie est injuste.  
\- Rappelez-moi encore une fois pourquoi moi et pourquoi je devrais accepter ?  
\- Votre manoir a les meilleures protections qui soit, Mr Malfoy, en laissant Mr Potter sous votre garde, nous pouvons être sûr qu’il sera en sécurité. De plus, considérer qu’après cela, votre famille ne devra plus rien au ministère. Vous serez libre Mr Malfoy.  
\- Libre ? Définitivement ?  
\- Définitivement.  
\- Bien dans ce cas. Gynzi.  
Un elfe de maison apparaît dans un petit plop.  
\- Mr Malfoy m’a appelé monsieur.  
\- Va cherchez Mr Potter à St Mangouste et installe le dans l’une des chambres à l’étage.  
L’elfe disparaît. Le ministre se lève.  
\- Bien, puisque ce point est réglé, Mr Malfoy, nous allons vous laissez.  
\- Faite donc.  
Le ministre se dirige vers la sortie, suivit par les deux Aurors charger de le protéger et s’arrête.  
\- Oh, une dernière chose Mr Malfoy, je pense ne pas avoir besoin de vous informer que s’il arrive quelque chose à Mr Potter, vous serez tenu pour responsable Mr Malfoy. Bonne journée.  
Mais quel vieux fou celui-là, ce n’est pas moi qui est demandé à m’occuper de Potter. Seigneur, j’héberge un Potter, Harry Potter, Drago va me tuer.  
\- Monsieur Potter est installer Monsieur.  
\- Bien. Gynzi, tu t’occuperas de Potter, veille à ce qu’il soit bien et répond à ses demandes, du moment qu’elles ne sont pas excessives.  
\- Monsieur, oui monsieur, mais Mr Potter ne demandera rien monsieur.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Potter monsieur, est… comment dire… quasiment mort monsieur, son esprit est perdu monsieur.  
\- Comment ça perdue ?  
\- L’esprit de Potter monsieur est entre la vie et la mort. Potter monsieur ne répond plus à notre monde, il est bloqué dans un monde créer de son esprit, monsieur.  
Ba voyons, Harry Potter, ne fait vraiment jamais rien comme tout le monde.  
\- Je vois. Occupe-toi de lui et ne laisse personne s’approcher de lui.  
\- Bien Monsieur.  
L’elfe repart auprès de l’invité des Malfoy. Je m’approche de la vitrine, sors un verre et me sers un whisky pur feu. Je vais en avoir besoin.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Le dîner fut servi et bien entamer. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais mon père semble particulièrement nerveux. Il n’a de cesse de jeter des regards paniqués à ma mère et à moi.  
\- Lucius, mon cher, peux-tu me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?  
Mon père se fige, bon apparemment, il a quelque chose à dire qui risque de ne pas plaire.  
\- Cissa, mon amour, s’il existait un moyen pour que le ministère nous laisse enfin tranquille, mais qu’en échange, je devais faire quelque chose, comme inviter au manoir quelqu’un que nous n’apprécions pas, pour le protéger, devrais-je le faire ?  
\- Le ministère, nous laisserait tranquille père ? En échange de la sécurité d’un homme ?  
\- Oui, c’est la seule exigence, que notre famille s’occupe de lui fils.  
Ma mère pose ses couverts et fixe mon père.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Un jeune homme, il est blessé et ...  
\- Qui ?  
\- Un ancien camarade de Drago  
\- Qui ?  
\- Un membre de l’Ordre.  
Oh, oh, pas bon, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais mère à l’air de commencer à s'énerver.  
\- Lucius, menace ma mère.  
\- Il s’agit de Mr Potter.  
POTTER ! Mon père à inviter POTTER chez nous ! Dans notre manoir ! Et depuis quand Potter est de retour, il a disparue depuis trois ans, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait, plus personne n’a eu de nouvelle de lui, pas même Granger et Weasley et si Granger avait eu des nouvelles elle me l’aurait dit, non ?  
\- Ou est-il ?  
La voix de ma mère est calme, trop calme, ça ne signifie rien qui vaille et vu la tête de mon père, il en a déduit la même chose.  
\- Il… à l’étage, cède mon père.  
En silence, ma mère se lève et se dirige à l’étage. Je me lève, curieux et la suit. Elle finit par trouver la chambre de Potter et se fige sur le seuil. Je la rejoins et me fige à mon tour. Potter est assis dans un fauteuil, son corps à demi nu, couvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux qui fixe le mur, des yeux vides de vie. Son corps est maigre, beaucoup trop maigre. Potter est méconnaissable. Je comprends que Hermione n’est pas au courant, pas avec Potter dans cet état, sinon elle serait là auprès de lui. Je détourne le regard, je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. J’aperçois le regard de ma mère, elle pleure, c’est la première fois que je la voie pleurer.  
\- Il l’on trouver au cœur d’une forêt dans cet état et personne ne sait ce qu’il a. Il n’est pas mort, mais c’est tout comme. Ils ne savent pas s’il y a une chance pour que Potter revienne un jour.  
\- Mais il était où pendant trois ans ?  
\- Je ne sais pas fils, personne ne sait. Gynzi s’occupera de lui.  
\- Père, Granger, Lupin et les Weasley, ont-ils été mis au courant de sa présence chez nous.  
\- Je ne pense même pas qu’ils sachent que Mr Potter soit de retour.  
\- Mais… mais… ils le cherchent depuis trois ans. Ils ont le droit de savoir.  
\- Tu as raison Drago, répond ma mère, tu les préviendras demain. En attendant, il faut mettre Harry au lit, allez-vous coucher, je vais m’occuper de ce jeune homme.  
\- Quoi ? Cissa chérie, Gynzi s’occupe déjà de lui…  
\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser un elfe de maison s’occuper tout seul d’Harry ?  
\- Cissa chérie, depuis quand tu l’appelle Harry ?  
\- Depuis que ce garçon nous a libéré de l’emprise de ce grand malade qui nous as séquestré dans notre propre maison. Depuis qu’il a sauvé la vie de notre Drago, et les notre par la même occasion. Nous avons une dette de vie envers lui et on s’occupera de lui comme il se doit et non laisser cette tache un elfe de maison. Je m’occuperais de lui s’il le faut et je te jure Lucius que tu vas tout faire pour trouver un moyen de ramener Harry parmi les vivants, hurle ma mère à mon père.  
Mon père en reste muet. Nous n’avons jamais vu Narcissa Malfoy dans cet état et croyez-moi, elle fait peur. Mon père acquiesce tandis que ma mère nous met à la porte de la chambre de Potter. Nous nous regardons un instant et nous rendons chacun dans notre chambre respective.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Je cour dans la forêt. Je perçois le vide devant moi, mais ne m’arrête pas. Je saute et atterris droit dans le lac. Je plonge et nage avec satisfaction, appréciant l’eau qui coule sur mon corps. Je suis bien, plus que bien. Je remonte à la surface et aperçois une silhouette sous l’arbre. Elle est mince et élancé, ses yeux reflètent l’orage, sa peau de nacre aussi attirante que le fruit défendu. Je le vois toujours, mais de loin, son regard est triste et perdu, mais chaque fois que je veux l’approcher, il disparaît. Je voudrais lui parler, mais il continu de m’échapper. Depuis, je me contente de l’observer. Je suis heureux et ça me suffit. Le dragon s’envole et je le regarde disparaître dans le ciel. Bientôt, moi aussi je prendrais mon envol. Bientôt, je devrais rejoindre le monde des vivants. Je me tourne et replonge dans les profondeurs du lac. Je veux profiter du temps qu’il me reste. Je veux profiter de cette liberté avant d'aller le rejoindre.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Ça fait trois mois que Potter est chez nous. Il ne réagit pas aux attentions qu’on lui porte. Son corps ne porte plus aucune blessure, mais sa joue gauche est parcourue d’une longue cicatrice. Mère s’occupe de lui chaque jour, Hermione et Ron viennent le voir aussi souvent que possible. Père n’a toujours pas trouvé de solution. Moi, je passe mon temps dans un fauteuil, prêt de lui à lire un livre, mère veut qu’on lui parle beaucoup, alors je lui fais la lecture, mais il ne réagit jamais. Si Potter se rendait compte que sa Némésis passait autant de temps avec lui, il en ferait une crise, j’en suis certain.  
Un soupire, je referme le livre et observe le golden boy. A Poudlard, je l’avais toujours épié de loin, cachant mes sentiments du mieux que je pouvais. La seule fois où je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, nous nous sommes donnés l’un à l’autre toute une nuit, mais le matin, Harry avait disparu, me laissant seul. Je ne l’ai revue qu’une seule fois après ça, le jour du combat final, mais une fois encore, il a disparu et aujourd’hui, il est là, sans être là. Je m’approche et caresse sa joue blessée.  
\- Tu me manque.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu lui manque aussi.  
Je me retourne et fait face à l’intruse qui me sourit. Hermione me regarde, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Hum, tu peux dire ce que tu veux Drago, mais je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui et je sais que c’est réciproque.  
\- Comment ?  
Elle s’approche et embrasse Harry sur le front.  
\- Harry m’a tout dit. Il m’a dit pour ce que vous aviez fait l'amour la nuit de notre départ.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis sa meilleure amie et Harry avait besoin de se confier. Et de ce qu’il m’en a dit et de ce que je sais de toi, j’en ai déduit que vous vous aimez mutuellement.  
\- Parfois je me dis que tu es bien trop perspicace.  
Hermione s’assoie dans le fauteuil que j’occupais plus tôt et me sourit franchement.  
\- Oui, je sais, dit-elle joyeusement, avant de reprendre son sérieux, alors comment va-t-il ?  
\- Aucun changement et mon père n’a rien trouvé.  
\- Je vois. Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais moi non plus je n’ai rien trouvé.  
Les deux amis, en silence, observent le survivant et les heures passes sans plus qu’aucuns mots ne sois prononcés.  
.  
oOo  
.  
« Tu me manque »  
Je l’ai entendu. J’ai entendu sa voix. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais c’est ça voix qui a résonné. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de l’entendre. Je me souviens très bien de lui. Il est le seul d’ailleurs. Peu à peu, mes souvenirs reviennent. Je le rejoindrais bientôt. Je le sais. Bientôt. Bientôt. Très bientôt.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Huit mois. Huit putains de mois qu’Harry est là sans être là. Je lui parle, mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Le livre ouvert sur mes genoux. Encore. Je n’arrive même pas à lire. Les yeux humides. Les larmes coulent d’elles-mêmes. Encore. Je relève la tête. Je le regarde lui. Comme chaque fois, je veux juste voir son visage. Je me fige. Harry ne fixe plus le vide. Il me fixe moi. Je n’ose pas bouger. Je suis pétrifié. Je ferme les yeux, le temps d’arrêter mes larmes et pose mon livre, mais quand je les rouvre, son regard fixe à nouveau le mur. Je me lève et me précipite devant lui. Je m’agenouille devant lui. Je pose ma main sur son visage. Était-ce un rêve. Une hallucination. Ais-je cru voir ce que je voulais voir ou Harry m’a-t-il réellement regardé. Je ne sais plus et ça m’effraies. J’espère tellement qu’il revienne que peut-être je crois voir des choses.  
\- Harry ? Harry, tu m’entends ? Dis-moi que tu m’entends mon amour. Je t’en prie, reviens moi. S’il-te-plaît, reviens-moi Harry. Reviens. Je t’aime. Je t’aime tant amour.  
Je me relève et l’embrasse. Un baiser mélangé aux larmes. Un doux baiser, plein de promesse. Dans ce simple baiser, j’espère, lui montrer mon amour. Lui montrer que je l’aime. Lui montrer que je l’attends.  
\- Reviens-moi, je murmure une dernière fois.  
Je voudrais qu’il revienne, mais aussi j’ai peur. Et si Harry revenait, et s’il ne m’aimait pas, qu’il ne voulait pas de moi. Pourrais-je le supporter, quand pour lui, j’ai sacrifié une année de ma vie. Quand je l’aime à en mourir.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Je cours. Je saute. J’évite les obstacles. Les arbres défilent devant, derrière, et sur les côtés. Elle m’appelle. Elle veut que je la rejoigne. Je la suis. Je sais où je dois aller. Je cours. Encore et toujours. Une lumière droit devant. Je ne m’arrête pas. Je continue. Je la franchis. La lumière m’éblouit. Le décor change. Plus de forêt. Plus d’arbre. Un salon. Grand. Des couleurs accueillantes. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Le décor change. Un couloir. Des portes. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Le décor change. Une chambre. Simple. Un lit. Un fauteuil. Un corps. Le mien. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Je me retrouve devant moi. Le regard vide. Les yeux, mes yeux, ses yeux, se braquent sur moi. Elle est là. Elle me regarde. Elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas agir. Elle attend. Elle m’attend. Elle me sourit et reprend son impassibilité. Calme. Froide. Immobile. Elle n’est que magie. Ma magie. Elle attend. Elle m’attend. Bientôt, nous ne ferons plus qu’un. Bientôt. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Le décor change. Je me retrouve une fois de plus dans la forêt. Je reviendrais. Je le sais. Mes escapades dans le monde des vivants ne sont pas finies.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je n’arrive pas à dormir. Un an. Jour pour jour que Harry vit ici et aucune amélioration quant à son état. Aux yeux du monde, Harry est mort depuis quatre ans et il le restera tant qu’il ne reviendra pas. Depuis quatre mois, je n’ai pas revu ce regard se posé sur moi. Ces yeux qui m’ont fixé l’espace de quelques secondes et qui ont repris leurs places habituelles. Ce regard si étrange, si vide. Je me demande si je n’ai pas rêvé, mais j’ai parfois l’impression qu’il est là. J’ai l’impression de sentir sa présence dans le manoir. Harry me manque. Il me manque tant. 3 : 29. Je grogne de mécontentement et m’assoie dans mon lit. Je me lève et m’apprête à sortir de ma chambre. Je me fige sur place. Je n’arrive plus à bouger. C’est impossible. Il… je viens de le voir devant ma fenêtre.  
\- Harry ? je murmure dans un souffle.  
\- C’est étrange de voir la nuit. Là-bas, il n’y a que le jour. La nuit n’existe pas.  
Je n’ai pas rêvé. Je l’ai entendue. Prudemment, je me retourne et le vois. Il est là devant la fenêtre. Il observe l’extérieure. Je m’approche. Doucement. Je suis derrière lui. Je veux le toucher. Être sûr qu’il n’est pas un rêve. Avant que je n’aie pu m’approcher plus, il se retourne et m’observe.  
\- Drago…  
J’entends sa voix, mais ne vois pas ses lèvres bouger. Je recule. Ce n’est pas normale. Il me sourit et lève sa main vers moi. Caresse ma joue. Je ne sens rien. Je ne sens pas sa main sur mon visage, juste une sensation.  
\- Rejoins moi. Je veux te voir.  
Après ce murmure, Harry disparaît. Son esprit. Son esprit était là. Avec moi. Je me précipite hors de ma chambre et ouvre celle d’Harry. Je le vois étendu sur son lit. Je m’approche et m’assoie sur son lit. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et m’allonge à ses côtés. Je m’endors au bruit de sa respiration.  
.  
oOo  
.  
La forêt. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Le décor change. Le couloir. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Le décor change. La chambre. Drago. Il ne me quitte plus. Chaque nuit. Chaque jour. Je le vois à mes côtés. Il dort près de moi. Un bras passé sur mon ventre. Un pas. J’avance. Deux pas. Je marche. Je m’approche. Je sais que c’est le moment. L’heure est venue. Je tends la main. Je touche mon corps. Je me sens aspirer. Je suis attiré à l’intérieur de mon propre corps. Je le réintègre et redeviens moi. Je suis de retour. Je suis enfin dans le monde des vivants. Je la sens se liée à moi. Elle a préservé mon corps. J’ai préservé mon esprit. Nous sommes réunis.  
J’ouvre les yeux et les poses sur le plafond blanc. Je sens le corps de Drago contre moi. Mon amour. Mon ange. Mon dragon protecteur de mon âme. Il ne sait pas à quel point il m’a protégé. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai survécu. Grâce à son amour. Une part de lui vit en moi. Je l’aime. Je l’observe. Il est si beau. Ces magnifiques cheveux blonds sont plus long. Je repousse une mèche qui parcourt son visage. Je le sens se réveillé. Il ouvre les yeux à son tour et me dévisage.  
\- Comment…, chuchote-t-il incrédule, interrompu par mon doigt sur sa bouche.  
\- Chut… ne pose pas de question. Pas maintenant.  
J’attire son visage à moi et l’embrasse. Je l’aime et je sais que lui m’aime aussi. Je suis enfin là où est ma place. Auprès de mon amour.  
.  
oOo  
.  
Je suis heureux, pour la première fois depuis six ans. Nous sommes réunis. Et je l’espère, pour toujours. Je l’embrasse. Encore et encore. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter, et lui non plus. Je l’aime. Et je veux lui dire. Qu’il le comprenne. Qu’il le sache enfin. Il m’attire contre lui. Sur lui. A califourchon sur mon amour, je le serre et l’embrasse. Ses mains me caressent. Les miennes parcourent son torse, sa nuque, son visage. Il me sourit et me serre contre lui. Ma tête repose contre son cou. Il caresse mes cheveux, mon dos. Je suis bien. Serein. J’ai peur. Peur de le perdre. Je l’aime. Je veux lui dire. Qu’il comprenne.  
\- Harry, je t’aime.  
Il resserra son étreinte.  
\- Je t’aime mon Dragon.  
Je sens mes larmes couler. J’attendais ses paroles depuis si longtemps. Je suis heureux.  
\- Dort mon amour.  
Dormir ? Je ne peux pas. J’ai peur. Peur de m’endormir et que tout ne soit qu’un rêve. Peur qu’à mon réveille, Harry soit encore endormit. Harry me comprend. Il doit comprendre ma peur, ma réticence et tente de m’apaiser.  
\- Détend toi amour. Je te promets qu’à ton réveille, je serais là.  
\- Je… vraiment ?  
\- Je te le promet. Je ne partirais plus. Je t’aime mon Dragon.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Rassurer par ses mots, je me laisse entraîner au pays des songes.  
.  
oOo  
.  
A mon réveil, Harry était encore là. Plus vivant que jamais. Il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur mon sommeil, comme je l’avais fait avec le sien pendant deux ans. Tout le monde fut surpris. Beaucoup voulurent des réponses, mais personne n’en obtint. Sauf moi. Mon amour m’avait tout dit. Le combat contre Voldemort, son esprit et son corps qui s’étaient dissociés, sa magie qui avait protéger son corps et lui, entre la vie et la mort, rassemblant les morceaux de son esprit en attendant le bon moment pour revenir. Harry à réintégrer le monde des sorciers. Peu à peu, il a refait sa vie et j’en ai fait partie. Quelques mois après son réveille, il m’a demandé en mariage. Nous avons eu une belle cérémonie et avec les années de merveilleux enfants. Nous avons fondé la famille dont mon amour avait toujours rêvé. J’ai eu une belle vie auprès de celui que j’aime. Nous avons toujours été ensemble et même maintenant, tel deux âmes sœurs, nous sommes ensemble au royaume de l’au-delà.  
Je l’aimais, je l’aime et je l’aimerais toujours.


End file.
